


Timmys late night

by Dangerousstories



Category: MOM - Fandom, dad - Fandom, timmy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: Timmy wakes up to his mom moaning and sees more than ever has.. and does more than he has.
Relationships: Son - Relationship, dad - Relationship, mom - Relationship





	Timmys late night

Timmy wakes up and hears what he has heard many times before. His mom moaning into a pillow keeping quiet and her ass clapping loudly. Timmy removes his covers and finds his young cock hard and throbbing. He gets up and tip toes to his mom and dads door where the clapping and her moans get louder. “Fuck me! Oh my god! Right there.” His mom moans into a pillow. “Mm.. take it babe! Take my dick..” his dad says spanking her. Timmys hard cock pulses with the sounds, he reaches down and starts to stroke slowly, precum oozing out on the floor. Timmy strokes his young cock fast, the sound of precum making squishy sounds between his hands, more precum dripping and spitting on the floor. Timmy listens more to his mom getting fucked, Timmy listens to her ass clapping and his dad spanking her hard. His mom moaning in a pillow coming up for air to scream loud as his dad pulls her hair back. Timmy bumps into the door while jacking off his cock violently, the door cracks open and the muffled screams get louder. “Fuck my pussy! Fuck me daddy.” She says as her ass claps loud. His dad makes grunt sounds as he goes harder and faster. Timmy opens the door more wanting to see, his hard cock gripped in his hand. Timmy sees his dads ass clenching as he thrusts, his balls swinging back and forth side to side. His moms legs open, her pussy dripping and squirting with every thrust. Timmy masturbates his hard cock faster hearing his mom scream and seeing his dad fuck her for the first time. “I’m gonna cum, “I’m gonna..” his mom says as her head flings up fast. “Holy shit. Holy shit! Oh my god!” His mom whines again and again. His dad pounds one more time hard as he cums his load into her. He groans with pleasure as he slams into her a couple more times, his mom squealing and whining in ecstasy. Timmys cock is rock hard, his leg begins to shake and his ass tightens up as he Releases a load of cum out of his young cock, his cum spurts in two long streams and two more short squirts. Timmys body relaxes, his ass loosened and his cock goes limp. Cum and ore cum drip from his tip flowing smoothly. Timmy tip toes out of his moms room and back to his room where he cleans up, wipes off his young cock and crawls back to bed. Timmy bears it again. His mom moaning and her ass starting to clap. Starting to scream..


End file.
